Boom Box
by tara captor
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu noche de paz fuera interrumpida por música? Únete a los habitantes de Shinra, quienes se ven obligados a descubrirlo por el camino difícil. (TRADUCCIÓN)


NA: Realmente me sorprende cómo la lectura de algunas historias realmente buenas puede inspirarme a escribir un one-shot completamente fuera de mi cabeza. No me pregunten de dónde vienen esas ideas porque no tengo ni idea. Esto fue inspirado después de leer los increíbles trabajos de -Legacy- de RegenesisX y -Diet Water- de x. Ales x (Ve a leerlos!)

Final Fantasy y todos los personajes relacionados pertenecen a Square Enix. La locura me pertenece. XD

NT: Bien. Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra traducción :D . Este fic se me hizo especialmente gracioso y quise compartirlo :)

Muchas gracias a la autora Shade the Hero por dejarme traducirlo y a mi beta por ayudarme con el inglés. :3

* * *

Boom Box

El director Lazard estaba a punto de terminar otro tedioso día. Honestamente, había sido bastante aburrido. Eso era algo bueno. Sin sorpresas, sin turcos con actitud pomposa, sin primeras temperamentales, segundas hiperactivos, sin torpes cadetes cuyos líos necesitaban ser arreglados, sin conversaciones uno a uno con generales que necesitaban explicar las cosas más sencillas con todo detalle -eso era realmente triste y Lazard le había dicho que necesitaba salir más-, nada había salido mal hoy. Además del papeleo habitual hoy había sido un buen día. Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento?

En otra parte del edificio, en el apartamento decorado por Scarlett de un comandante primera clase, dicho pelirrojo estaba disfrutando de una tarde tranquila leyendo su libro favorito. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había leído, y podía recitarlo con los ojos cerrados tanto hacia delante como hacia atrás sin problemas. Algunos incluso tuvieron el descaro de llamar "obsesión" a su amor por la novela y le arrojaron palabras como "insalubre" y "antinatural". En lugar de lanzarles palabras de vuelta él lanzó bolas de fuego. Nadie, _NADIE_ se interponía entre él y su amada Loveless. Soplando su taza de chocolate caliente para enfriarlo, tomó otro sorbo y pasó la página.

Arriba en su apartamento, el primera clase Angeal Hewley estaba meditando. Era algo que había empezado a hacer poco después de tomar un aprendiz. Descubrió que hacía maravillas con sus raídos nervios. A veces funcionaba tan bien que se quedaba dormido en su posición de piernas cruzadas y se despertaba sintiéndose totalmente relajado. En realidad estaba quedándose dormido en ese mismo momento.

El general Sephiroth estaba ocupado en su oficina redactando reportes y analizando otros sobre algunas misiones. Algunas cosas habían pasado entre dos grupos de terceras y el general estaba tratando de llegar al fondo de quién empezó qué y quién necesitaba que se le recordara su lugar. También tuvo que descubrir quién seguía cogiendo su entrega personal de champú emitido por ShinRa. Ese era el quinto pedido de esta semana que se había desvanecido.

Un cadete con cabello puntiagudo y rubio estilo chocobo luchaba por mantenerse despierto mientras intentaba estudiar. Los exámenes no estaban muy lejos y él quería estar preparado. Desde que terminó su última clase hace unas cuantas horas había estado trabajando arduamente tratando de memorizar y absorber en su cabeza, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil de leer a través de sus párpados con el paso de cada minuto. Finalmente, la gravedad ganó y la cabeza del rubio se desplomó sobre las gruesas páginas del libro, que eran sorprendentemente suaves y cortadas como una buena almohada.

La noche prometía ser tranquila y todos los residentes dentro de ShinRa dieron la bienvenida a tal regalo tan raro y maravilloso. Desilusionó a unos cuantos cuando la paz se hizo añicos repentinamente.

Empezó lento, haciendo eco a través del sistema de ventilación. De repente el volumen explotó en todo el edificio resultando en varias cosas ocurriendo a la vez. Un primera de cabello negro y un cadete rubio despertaron de golpe. El primera se puso en pie de un salto con la mano agarrada a la empuñadura de su espada, mientras que el rubio casi sufrió un ataque cardíaco, se sacudió en pánico y chilló cuando su silla cayó hacia atrás. Un comandante pelirrojo gritó por otra razón cuando la taza de chocolate caliente se le cayó de la mano y se partió en su libro favorito. El general cubrió sus oídos y sus ojos casi se salieron de su cabeza cuando su pie desenchufó el cable de alimentación, apagó con éxito su computadora y borró todo el informe de tres mil palabras que acababa de terminar y estaba a punto de guardar. Ahora se había ido y tendría que hacer todo. Desde. El principio.

De vuelta en la oficina del director, ya estaba buscando el interruptor de la luz en su oficina cuando los conductos de ventilación empezaron a sonar con... no quería llamarlo música, ya que no podía entenderlo. Fue entonces cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Esta fue una mala idea. Esta fue una mala idea. Se repetía a sí mismo con cada paso hasta llegar a su escritorio. Con una respiración profunda descolgó el teléfono.

Cada llamada fue igual. Innumerables personas de diferentes rangos y ramas dentro de la compañía estaban tan agitados que dejó al director con una sola conclusión. Todo el edificio estaba en completo caos.

Lazard hizo lo único que podía hacer. Llamar a los tres Primeras. Estaba a punto de llamarlos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared y el mismo trío que quería ver entró pisando fuerte. Angeal estaba tratando de desconectar del ruido ofensivo, el ojo derecho de Sephiroth temblaba y estaba claro que estaba intentando duramente no usar su espada, y Génesis, bueno... Lazard tomó como una mala señal el hecho de que el Comandante estaba dejando huellas quemadas a su paso.

-¡Dime quién es el responsable de esto para que pueda ensartarlo y asarlo con fuego!- Exigió el comandante en un tono bajo y peligroso.

-Eso es solo si no llego a él primero- respondió Sephiroth, todavía teniendo problemas para controlar la contracción nerviosa.

-¿Tal vez sean los Terceras o los cadetes que organizaron una fiesta?- ofreció Angeal que intentaba ser el más civil del grupo. Sin embargo, no fue fácil.

-¡ _Los cadetes!_ \- Genesis se enfureció. Todos podían sentir la temperatura subiendo en la habitación ya que el hombre prácticamente irradiaba el calor de una supernova, listo para explotar.

-Me ocuparé de los cadetes- ofreció Sephiroth. -Gen puede controlar a los Terceras y Segundas y Angeal puede manejar los otros pisos con la ayuda de los turcos. El responsable de esto será llevado ante la justicia.

-Espero que sí, ¡mi preciosa Loveless está arruinada para siempre!- Génesis sofocó un sollozo, pero pronto volvió a su estado de ánimo enfurecido anterior. Decidido a vengar su querida novela.

-Traédmelo cuando lo hayáis encontrado- ordenó Lazard. Los otros asintieron y salieron.

Sephiroth había revisado todo el piso de los cadetes y solo le quedaba la sala de estudio. Como no quería dejar ni una sola piedra sin revisar, entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor.

-¡Todos los cadetes reúnanse junto a la puerta!- Ladró, pero nadie vino. Satisfecho de que no había nadie allí, fue a cerrar la puerta cuando un débil grito de ayuda alcanzó sus oídos mejorados. Fue una sorpresa que lo oyera a causa de los respiraderos aún a todo volumen.

Sephiroth caminó a lo largo de las islas, examinando el área mientras avanzaba cuando vio un escritorio con una luz encendida y notó una gran pila de libros que estaban llenos de basura en frente de ella. El general se acercó y miró hacia abajo, ¿había una silla debajo de esa pila? Sacó unos cuantos libros y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se hicieron visibles algunas púas rubias.

Rápidamente hizo descubrir el resto de un cadete que había sido enterrado bajo una montaña de conocimiento.

-Gracias, pensé que iba a ahogarme ahí- respondió cuando el general lo liberó de su prisión.

-De nada, Cadete.

El chico levantó la mirada y casi tuvo su segundo ataque al corazón.

-¡¿G-G-General Sephiroth?!- Rápidamente se levantó para hacer su saludo militar pero termino por resbalarse con un libro y volver a caer en el escritorio detrás de él, golpeándose la cabeza en el camino de descenso. Frotó el área de contacto con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos.

El general trató de no reírse, el chico ya había sufrido lo suficiente al parecer. -Tranquilo, Cadete. No voy a empalarte, sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de quien sea responsable de ese horrible ruido- Miró a los respiraderos con disgusto. Se estaba cansando de escuchar el sonido del molesto pulso que comenzaba a tamborilear en su cerebro.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién está detrás de esto, eh…?-

-Cadete Cloud Strife, señor, y tampoco estoy contento con eso. Estaba tratando de estudiar para mis exámenes cuando esa música comenzó y me asus-er, me sorprendió.

Sephiroth sintió simpatía por él y compartió su frustración, ya que él mismo había estado trabajando duro anteriormente.

-Ya que tienes una razón válida para llevar a este villano ante la justicia, ¿te gustaría ayudarme en su captura?

Cloud parpadeó con asombro ante el General. Le preguntaba si a él, Cloud Strife, un humilde cadete, le gustaría ayudarlo. Si no fuera por el bulto en su cabeza, se habría convencido de que estaba soñando.

-S-sí señor. Lo haré.

Sephiroth asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cloud se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

Todas las partes habían pasado una hora buscando al culpable. Reno y los otros turcos habían revisado los pisos de turcos y negocios, Lazard y algunos de los otros miembros del personal revisaron los laboratorios y las otras partes menos visitadas del edificio. Los Segundas y Terceras habían sido enviados a buscar en el comedor, salas de entrenamiento y otras áreas, mientras que a los cadetes y sus instructores se les había ordenado registrar los terrenos de afuera.

Sephiroth, Angeal y un cadete exhausto descansaban en el pasillo afuera de la oficina del director. De repente, su atención se centró en el SOLDADO de segunda clase que se acercaba, Kunsel.

-¡Señores, lo encontré! Él está en la sala de entrenamiento 49.

Cinco minutos después, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Cloud, Kunsel y Lazard estaban parados afuera de la sala de entrenamiento. El general se volvió hacia el grupo y les habló levantando los dedos mientras contaba. _-¡Uno, dos, tres!_

Irrumpieron en la habitación, listos para desatar el infierno y acabar con todo lo que estaba pasando. Esperaban una fiesta, o algo similar, pero lo que vieron los dejó a todos aturdidos por completo.

Un SOLDADO de Segunda Clase con cabello negro y puntiagudo hacía varios ejercicios, manteniendo el ritmo perfecto con la música, que según la canción actual era el estilo Gangnum, sorprendentemente popular. El SOLDADO en cuestión estaba haciendo sentadillas, golpeando un saco de boxeo, y balanceando su espada mientras bailaba con la música. Si los espectadores no hubieran estado en estado de shock, la vista hubiera sido cómica.

De repente, la conmoción de Génesis se derritió bajo su temperamento llameante. Con una bola de fuego fulminó con la mirada la radio en la esquina. Estaba girada, de modo que miraba hacia los respiraderos y, con su vista mejorada, vio que el volumen estaba en el máximo. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver varios respiraderos en el techo y se dio cuenta de que el idiota estaba tratando de hacer que el sonido viajara más lejos.

El SOLDADO se detuvo a medio golpe cuando la música se detuvo bruscamente. ¡Él miró solo para quedarse sin aliento en shock cuando vio que su querida radio se había derretido! Se giró para mirar a la multitud reunida en completo shock.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué destruiste mis canciones?- él gimió.

-¿Tus _canciones?-_ Bramó Genesis, -¡¿ _Así es_ como llamas a ese ruido horrendo?!-

-Um, ¿sí?-

-Zack...- El Segunda se volvió para mirar a Sephiroth y Angeal que habían hablado al mismo tiempo. El General dejó que Angeal tomara la palabra, ya que era su pupilo.

-¿Puedes decirme qué parte de tu mente pensó que esta era una buena idea?-

Zack se rascó la cabeza.

-Um, bueno, necesitaba buena música de entrenamiento y realmente no podía oírla tan bien en la esquina donde está el único enchufe, así que pensé que pasaría mejor a través de las rejillas de ventilación.

Ahora era el turno de Sephiroth.

-Oh, pasó bien... ¡a lo largo de todo el _Edificio Shinra!_ _¡_ Tu pequeño truco ha causado un completo caos!

-Oh, vamos Seph, ¿cuánto daño puede hacer la música?

Sephiroth señaló hacia el cadete parado al otro lado de Angeal.

-Este joven cadete fue interrumpido en sus estudios y sepultado bajo un montículo de libros, -

-…Oh, ¡hola, Spiky! ¡No te vi allí!- Zack lo interrumpió cuando vio a su amigo Cloud, que parecía nervioso bajo los fogosos y colectivos temperamentos de los Primeras y sintió lástima por el amigo que estaba a punto de perder.

Sephiroth le gruñó al Segunda lo que solo hizo que el rubio quisiera huir de la habitación.

-Tu hiciste que perdiera un informe completo de larga duración en el que había pasado las últimas cuatro horas, arruinaste la paz que tenían el director y Angeal, hiciste que Génesis arruinara su libro favorito, causaste estragos entre tus compañeros SOLDADOS, enviamos a los turcos a un disturbio y ni siquiera entraré en detalles sobre qué asunto de locura pusiste en marcha en los laboratorios.

Zack levantó sus manos defensivamente frente a él mientras daba un paso atrás.

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo. Solo estaba tratando de disfrutar de mi música favorita, espera, retrocede. ¿Qué dijiste sobre Genesis?

Una lenta sonrisa se arrastró por la mejilla derecha del Comandante y la mirada en sus ojos le dio a Zack un impulso repentino de cambiarse los pantalones.

-¿Sabe cuál es _**mi**_ canción favorita, señor Fair?

Zack tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

-Es una canción maravillosa, tal vez has oído hablar de ella antes, se llama "Mis canciones saben lo que hiciste en la oscuridad".

-Creo que no me suena-, respondió Zack.

-De hecho, ¿sabes cuál es su título más corto?-

El SOLDADO negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se iluminaron instantáneamente en pánico cuando el Comandante levantó un brazo llameante y apuntó con su puño cerrado a Zack.

-"Enciéndelos"

Zack pasó la siguiente hora corriendo por los pasillos de Shinra, tratando de escapar de la furia llameante de Génesis Rhapsodos quien iba lanzando bolas de fuego tras bolas de fuego hacia el cachorro.

Cloud tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre este castigo y miró a sus superiores.

-¿N-no deberíamos hacer algo?-

-Si puede sobrevivir durante otra hora, entonces Angeal y yo intervendremos y salvaremos al cachorro- respondió Sephiroth.

-De acuerdo- respondió Angeal. Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

* * *

 _NA:_ _Adiós, Zack. Te echaremos de menos. *sniff* T~T_

 _NT:_ _lo de arriba x2_ _:v_

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice. Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía y los fallos de traducción, lo hice lo mejor que pude :d


End file.
